meme_boisfandomcom-20200214-history
Australis
Membership Australis is a member of the Meme bois, and one of the founding fathers. See Contents>Current/Australis Period for more information. Joining ROBLOX Alright, let's begin our journey. I began ROBLOX as a guest in early 2013, playing those shitty GTA games, and I LOVED THEM. I decided to make my first account after I saw a ROBLOX ad and remembered the game and created an account called airidas344 on ROBLOX and from there, I lost the password, I used to not know how to relogin. I made two accounts after that, which are still in Alts> My group Tapdancing Monkeys, Lossantos344lovesgta and Lossantos344lovesgt, and they are in chronological order. Both were made in 2013, mainly because ROBLOX logged accounts out very quickly. Robloxity was my first ever true favorite and also my second game on an account, after one of those shitty Fly a Rocket to Space games, after I played it with airidas344. Robloxity was eventually infested with Hackers, and broken, after years of work and fun. I also played shit like Attack on Titan games, but was confused as fuck. Lossantos Period They were name after Los Santos from GTA: San Andreas and GTA V. Heavy inspiration from them, thancc god. I eventually started joining a group in ROBLOX after British Paratroopers, and Airborne 101. I eventually left, and joined Panzer Lehr, when I adopted better grammar. Australis was made in 2014, but I continued using Lossantos for a period during 2015. During 2015, Panzer Lehr was declining, and was gonna shut down in 2015 or 2016, I don't exactly remember. I also took up a bit of Apoc, just little, almost nothing, and ATF (After the Flash), even though I played ATF all back in 2014. Eventually, I gave up hope on these accounts, which will be continued in 2016, after I add them to the alt rancc in my group. Playerrobloxian/VikingrDrengr Period 2015-2016 was around the time I met Thejumperman and we played Apoc together, after I invited him to RP, and we used Boat as cover, as noted in his bio. I began expanding my variety of games and getting TONS of robux. Now comes 2017. I didn't really talk with Thejumperman at all, atleast I don't recall over the year, and I began playing Jailbreak, for a bit, and eventually with my friends, got Lamborghini. I quit that game in 2018. I also played Risk Universalis on ROBLOX, and made a ton of new friends, starting in 2016, all the way up to 2018, where I gave up. Was a great game. It's included in the Australis Period. Current/Australis Period I reunited with Thejumperman in early 2018, to mid 2018. I joined my friend wiktor200 in Jailbreak, where he was playing with Thejumperman and after, I asked where we met again, and he replied "Apoc or some shit". We eventually got our Discords exchanged, and began a friendship again. Now comes to the Tower Battles period, right after my Nintendo Switch, and shit. Also my Pokémon Brick Bronze period during early 2018. Holidays to school were coming up, and I had way more time to play. I continued playing Tower Battles, after already spending a ton of my time there. This was Summer Holidays, but including May, so May- July until Tower Battles was shut down for a bit. We were also playing a literal TON of Notoriety sprucing our skills up, getting shit, and of course during the TB period, I met Hokker. Hokker eventually got introduced to Thejumperman by me. Then we were introduced to Callrol, and we eventually started our little group. Also, during the Summer Holidays, I got VERY into playing with other friends, and ALSO getting into Detroit: Become Human, which Thejumperman was in to too. Eventually, we got bored of Notoriety, and moved on to other things, until we began our town in a Towny server on Minecraft. (Named WorldMC) The server was eventually down for around a week or two, even more, and we stopped playing as much. We sorta went separate ways, we still play separate games, but occasionally join eachother, eg. The Streets 2. All I can hope is for good fortune for the next coming months, so I can do shitt...! ps. I am back in this Wiki to announce I am back on Pokémon, after like half a year of not being on it. feels good to be back man.